SOUL
by donini
Summary: [PEMBERITAHUAN!] Cinta. Tak butuh fisik ataupun jiwa sempurna untuk menjadikannya cinta sempurna. Hanya perlu rasa saling menyayangi, dan rasa kepercayaan. seperti Kyungsoo si gadis tanpa jiwa dan emosi, dan Jongin. KaiSoo! GS!
1. Chapter 1

SOUL

.

By _donini_

.

Jongin,Kim

Kyungsoo,Do (GS)

Luhan,Xi

Joonmyeon,Kim

.

.

.

Jongin kembali mematut dirinya di depan cermin, memastikan tak ada celah sedikitpun untuk kecacatan tempati. Kembali menyisir surai coklat gelapnya saat didapati sehelai rambut mencuat ke atas. Bibir tebalnya ia angkat, menciptakan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Jika cermin itu bisa berbicara, aku yakin cermin itu akan protes terus-terusan melihat wajahmu selama tiga jam lebih."

Seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek dari Jongin tetapi lebih tua darinya itu masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin tanpa permisi. Joonmyeon memang selalu seperti itu. Masuk ke dalam ruang pribadi Jongin tanpa mengucapkan kata 'permisi' atau 'boleh aku masuk?' terlebih dahulu. Lagipula Jongin adiknya,jadi tak masalah bukan?

"Kau seharusnya menyemangatiku, _hyung_."

"Tanpa semangat dariku pun sudah dipastikan kau akan tetap berani meminang gadis itu." Joonmyeon sedikit meringis saat menyebut kata 'gadis itu'.

"Kyungsoo. Namanya Kyungsoo, _hyung_."

"Ya, itu."

Jongin tersenyum masam melihat _hyung_ -nya hanya mengangguk tak acuh saat ia memberitahu nama _gadis_ -nya. Joonmyeon memang masih belum bisa menerima Jongin yang dalam hitungan jam lagi akan meminang seorang gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu. Joonmyeon lebih suka Baekhyun, teman Jongin saat di Edinburg dulu untuk jadi _calon_ Jongin. Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun sudah dipinang seorang _idol_ yang sangat terkenal, Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis nakal yang suka keluar malam dengan banyak lelaki hingga Joonmyeon membencinya. Tidak. Kyungsoo gadis baik-baik. Bahkan sangat baik. Hanya saja...

Kyungsoo itu kosong.

Kyungsoo itu gadis tanpa jiwa.

Kyungsoo itu gadis tanpa emosi.

.

 _Kyungsoo awalnya sama seperti manusia kebanyakan, ia memiliki jiwa dan juga memiliki emosi. Kyungsoo tertawa saat merasa bahagia,menangis dikala sedih, dan juga merajuk saat keinginannya tak dipenuhi. Semuanya normal-normal saja hingga saat itu tiba._

 _Orang tua angkat Kyungsoo memang memiliki catatan penyakit jiwa, hingga mereka—ibu dan ayah angkat Kyungsoo, keduanya sama-sama gila—harus mendapatkan perawatan khusus._

 _Beberapa tahun mendapatkan perawatan khusus, kedua orang tua angkat Kyungsoo dinyatakan sembuh dan diperbolehkan melakukan aktifitas di luar rumah sakit seperti semula, sebelum mereka masuk ke rumah sakit itu._

 _Kyungsoo kecil yang masih tak tahu apa-apa merasa senang karena orang tuanya sudah kembali ke rumah kecil mereka. Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan, pemuda yang merawat Kyungsoo selama kedua orang tua angkat gadis itu dirawat._

 _Luhan tahu semua tentang ke_ gila _an kedua orang tua angkat Kyungsoo._

 _Hari pertama semuanya berjalan normal, orang tua angkat Kyungsoo juga menunjukkan sikap yang baik, tak terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja mendapatkan perawatan jiwa._

 _Tiga bulan kemudian semuanya sudah tak sama lagi. Luhan merasa aneh tiap kali ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo—Luhan tidak tinggal bersama Kyungsoo dan kedua orang tuanya._

 _Kyungsoo tak pernah lagi tertawa saat Luhan menceritakan sebuah lelucon padanya, padahal lelucon itu adalah lelucon favorit Kyungsoo. Biasannya gadis itu akan selalu tertawa hingga air matanya mengalir. Kyungsoo juga tak lagi menangis saat ia terjatuh dari ayunan saat Luhan mengajaknya bermain di taman pada suatu sore. Kyungsoo juga tak lagi menginginkan banyak hal hingga merengek seperti yang biasa ia lakukan._

 _Luhan seperti bicara dengan patung pinokio yang belum mendapat sihir jika bicara dengan Kyungsoo. Luhan bahkan tak yakin jika Kyungsoo mendengarkan ia bicara._

" _Soo, apa kau_ okay _?" Tanya Luhan saat mereka selesai merapikan tanaman di halaman belakang rumah Luhan._

 _Kyungsoo menoleh. "Aku_ okay _,_ ge _." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan nada datar tanpa intonasi. Mimik wajahnya juga tak berubah. Setidaknya ia harus merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi ceria untuk meyakinkan Luhan bahwa ia_ okay _._

"Look at me, _soo." Seperti robot, Kyungsoo langsung menatap Luhan tepat ke manik mata rusa pemuda yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya itu._

 _Luhan rasanya ingin menangis saat mendapati pandangan gadis itu kosong. Warna mata Kyungsoo memang berwarna coklat, tapi Luhan bisa melihat sesuatu yang hitam kelam dibalik mata bulat Kyungsoo. Padahal sebelumnya ia melihat warna jauh di dalam mata itu._

 _Luhan menampar Kyungsoo cukup keras, penasaran dengan reaksi Kyungsoo. Gadis itu akan marah atau bahkan biasa saja?_

 _Pilihan kedua yang menjadi pemenang. Kyungsoo tetap memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Kyungsoo bahkan tak menangis,padahal Luhan yakin ia sudah menampar gadis itu cukup keras._

" _Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, Soo?" Luhan membawa Kyungsoo kepelukannya. Air mata sudah mengantri untuk turun melewati pipi Luhan._

" _Kau harus ikut denganku, Soo. Aku tak mau mereka memperparahmu lagi. Kita akan pergi dari sini,_ okay _?"_

 _Dan keesokan harinya, Luhan langsung membawa Kyungsoo pergi dengan sedikit bantuan dari para psikiater dan beberapa orang polisi. Orang tua Kyungsoo kembali masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa. Dan kini justru tak akan pernah bisa bebas lagi._

 _Luhan membawa Kyungsoo pergi ke negara asalnya, China. Disana Luhan membantu Kyungsoo untuk mendapatkan kembali jiwa dan emosinya, tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat. Jiwa dan emosi Kyungsoo entah ada dimana._

 _Beberapa tahun kemudian, Luhan di pindah tugaskan oleh perusahaan tempatnya bekerja ke Korea, dan disanalah Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Jongin. Mungkin lebih tepatnya Jongin yang bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan langsung jatuh hati pada gadis kosong tanpa jiwa dan emosi itu._

.

"Soo." Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada sosok yang memanggil namanya. Luhan berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan tuxedo warna hitam yang begitu pas di tubuhnya.

"Hai, _ge._ " Bibir _heartshape_ Kyungsoo melengkungkan sebuah senyum. Hanya sebuah lengkukan ke atas di bibirnya. Kyungsoo tak pernah benar-benar tersenyum sejak dua belas tahun lalu.

Saat Luhan membawa Kyungsoo ke China, ia mengajari gadis itu bagaimana cara tersenyum. Melengkungkan bibir bentuk hatinya meskipun di dalam mata bulatnya tak pernah ada senyuman.

"Kau cantik."

"Dan _gege_ tampan. Sangat tampan." Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, membiarkan gaun hijau berbahan _sifon_ itu jatuh menutupi kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut _wedges_ warna hijau yang lebih gelap dari gaunnya.

"Tetap saja _gege_ sudah tua."

"Tiga puluh tiga tahun bukan usia yang tua, _ge_." Luhan tersenyum. Memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya datar dan tatapan mata kosong.

Kyungsoo sangat cantik hari ini. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo selalu cantik setiap harinya. Rambut _pinkberry_ panjangnya di biarkan terurai dengan sedikit gelombang di ujungnya. Wajah datarnya sudah tersapu oleh _make up_ natural. Meskipun mata bulat itu tetap kosong, tapi Kyungsoo tetap cantik dengan segala yang ia punya pada tubuhnya.

"Aku terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang akan melepas putrinya untuk menikah." Luhan membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Ia semakin terlihat seperti yang ia ucapkan dengan air mata yang berlomba-lomba menghalangi pandangannya.

"Kalau begitu-" Kyungsoo melepaskan rengkuhan Luhan, dan menatap hampa pada manik rusa pemuda yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak."-Ayah, terima kasih karena telah merawatku dengan baik selama empat belas tahun ini. Terima kasih kau sudah mau menampung _patung Yunani_ ini-" Luhan terkekeh saat Kyungsoo menyebut ' _patung Yunani_ '. Itu yang selalu ia katakan pada Kyungsoo saat ia sedang merasa frustasi pada gadis itu.

"-Terima kasih kau sudah bersedia menjadi jiwa dan juga emosiku." Kyungsoo menghentikan sejenak _pidato_ paginya itu. Mengusak rambut kelabu Luhan kemudian menangkupkan pipi tirus Luhan.

"Kini aku telah menemukan seseorang, maksudku seseorang telah menemukanku untuk meringankan bebanmu."

"Kau bukan beban bagiku, Soo. _You're my little sister_." Luhan mengecup pipi gembil Kyungsoo.

"Orang itu telah memilihku. Orang itu juga akan menggantikanmu dan akan menjadi jiwa dan emosiku selanjutnya."

"Aku tak yakin Jongin bisa menggantikanku."

"Kau yang terbaik, _ge_. Terima kasih." Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan dengan cukup erat hingga Luhan tak dapat menemukan oksigennya.

.

Kini Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo sudah siap di depan altar dan di hadapan seorang pedeta. Keduanya tampak begitu serasi. Jongin, si tampan tampak begitu gagah dengan tuxedo abu-abu yang membalut tubuh atletisnya. Kyungsoo,si gadis tanpa jiwa tampak begitu cantik dengan gaun hijau muda yang memperlihatkan bahu sempit nan mulusnya itu.

Hijau?

Jika biasanya setiap pengantin wanita akan mengenakan gaun berwarna putih bersih, tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menggunakan warna hijau sebagai pewarna gaunnya. Itu pilihan Luhan. Pemuda tampan nan cantik itu tak suka melihat Kyungsoo dalam balutan gaun berwarna putih.

' _Kyungsoo semakin terlihat seperti sebuah_ patung Yunani _jika memakai gaun putih. Kulit Kyungsoo putih bersih tanpa celah, gaun putih tak akan mampu membuat pesona Kyungsoo menguar.'_ Ujar Luhan saat ia dan Jongin sedang memilih gaun untuk Kyungsoo.

Dan ya, gaun hijau itu membuat pesona Kyungsoo lebih terlihat. Kyungsoo terlihat seperti kubangan air di gurun pasir. Begitu menyegarkan di tengah kegersangan.

Pendeta itu mulai mengucapkan kata-kata yang akan menjadi janji suci Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Ya." Jongin mejawab dengan lantangnya.

"Ya." Berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan datar tanpa intonasi.

"Kau boleh mencium mempelai wanitamu." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sebelah kirinya sambil tersenyum manis. Jika saja gadis itu memiliki emosi, mungkin pipi gembil yang sudah tersapu _blush on_ merah muda itu semakin bertambah merah muda, merona.

"Kau cantik." Jongin memegang kedua tangan Kyungso lembut, menuntun istrinya untuk menghadapnya.

"Kau juga tampan. Meskipun Luhan _ge_ lebih tampan." Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama melirik ke arah Luhan yang duduk di belakangan Jongin. Luhan tengan sibuk menghapus air mata yang menerobos keluar. Luhan semakin terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang melepas anaknya untuk seorang pria lain.

Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo sambil mengusap lembut tangan Kyungsoo. Mencium tangan berhiaskan jemari lentik yang tersampir sebuah cincin yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan, Jongin hampir saja kehilangan satu bulir air matanya.

Jemari yang tadi ia cium kini mengusap lembut tepian mata pumanya. Rupanya sang gadis tak ingin pangeran tampannya menangis.

"Aku emosimu mulai sekarang, jadi biarkan aku menangis di hari bahagia kita." Meskipun harus kembali mendongak, Jongin tetap menatap mata coklat kelam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menundukkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah suaminya. Tak perduli dengan para hadirin yang masih menunggu _ciuman pengantin baru_.

"Sekarang kau adalah jiwa dan emosiku, Jongin. Aku tahu."

"Aku senang kau tahu." Jongin mencuri ciuman lembut di bibir istrinya.

"Dan sekarang juga aku adalah kakimu. Kemana pun kau ingin pergi. Katakan padaku. Dengan senang hati aku mengantarmu."

"Aku mencintaimu, Soo."

Jongin menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo agar gadis itu tak bisa menegakkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir _kissable_ istrinya, Jongin mulai melumat lembut bibir Kyungsoo.

Ciuman yang dinanti akhirnya terjadi.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Review juseyo?

 _Donini_.


	2. Chapter 2

SOUL

.

By _donini_

.

Jongin, Kim

Kyungsoo, Do (GS)

Luhan, Xi

Joonmyeon, Kim

.

.

.

 _Sudah habis akal Luhan untuk membujuk Kyungsoo, supaya gadis berumur sembilan tahun itu mau masuk dan memakan makan siangnya._

" _Kau tak lapar, Soo?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang maju beberapa senti. Kyungsoo cemberut. Merajuk karena Luhan terus memaksanya untuk memakan makan siangnya. Padahal Luhan tahu jika ia tak mau memakan makan siangnya sendirian. Salahkan Luhan yang bilang jika ia sudah makan siang di sekolah tadi._

" _Sebenarnya aku lapar,_ ge _." Kyungsoo balik menatap Luhan dengan wajah merajuknya yang imut._

" _Lalu kenapa kau tak mau makan?" Kelegaan kentara jelas dipertanyaan Luhan yang kedua ini._

 _Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah menuju ayunan yang ada di sebuah taman kecil di depan rumah Luhan. Ayunan yang dibuat Luhan khusus untuk Kyungsoo. Mendudukkan bokong kecilnya di atas ayunan tersebut, dan tanpa sepatah kata yang terucap dari bibir si gadis, pemuda itu langsung mendorong ayunan itu dengan tempo lambat._

" _Aku tak mau makan sendiri._ Gege _kan sudah makan, hanya aku yang belum makan. Aku mau makan jika_ appa _dan_ eomma _menemaniku. Aku juga sudah lama tak makan bersama mereka. Sudah dua tahun,_ ge. _" Kyungsoo menunduk, menatap flat shoesnya yang kotor dengan tanah saat menanam beberapa bunga di halaman belakang rumah Luhan._ Andai aku tidak bilang aku sudah makan siang, Kyungsoo pasti mau makan siang denganku tanpa kembali mengingat _ayah_ dan _ibu_ nya. _Batin Luhan._

 _Luhan menghela nafas lelah. Mungkin lebih terdengar frustasi ketimbang lelah. Wajah tampan pemuda itu jadi bingung. Harus menjawab apa ia? Beberapa jawaban sudah terpikirkan oleh Luhan, seperti;_

' _Baiklah, ayo kita temui_ ayah _dan_ ibu _mu.' Dan itu sama saja dengan menyerahkan Kyungsoo pada dewa kematiannya._ Big no! No! _Luhan masih ikhlas merawat si manis Kyungsoo. Bahkan Luhan juga ikhlas jika ia—bisa—mengadopsi Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya harus melapor pada keluarganya di China—keluarganya tak mungkin menolak, mereka juga menyukai gadis berparas imut itu._

 _Atau_

' _Baiklah_ gege _akan menemanimu makan.' Dan dipastikan Kyungsoo menolak. Luhan hanya menemani, tak ikut makan sepertinya. Itu sama saja dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang makan terus diperhatikan oleh Luhan. Kyungsoo tidak suka jika seseorang memperhatikannya saat ia sedang melakukan sesuatu._

 _Hanya itu._

 _Bibir mungil pemuda bermata rusa itu baru saja ingin mengucapkan sesuatu saat ponsel di saku celananya berdering._

 _Nomor rumah sakit. Tempat_ ayah _dan_ ibu _Kyungsoo_ berada _. Apa ada masalah?_

"Yeoboseyo _." Ponsel dengan warna putih itu menempel sempurna di telinga Luhan._

" _..."_

"J-Jjinja?!" _Mata rusanya membulat seketika. Sepertinya pihak rumah sakit baru saja memberi berita yang cukup mengejutkan Luhan._

" _..."_

" _Ah,_ okay. _Antarkan saja_ mereka _ke rumah_ nya _. Aku tidak bisa menjemput_ mereka _, tak apa kan?"_

" _..."_

" _Terima kasih kalau begitu. Saya tunggu kehadiran_ mereka _besok siang."_

 _Luhan menjatuhkan ponselnya dengan dramatis di samping tubuhnya. Mata rusanya sudah tak semelotot tadi, meskipun masih lebih besar dari biasanya. Bibir mungilnya juga masih belum menyatu. Luhan masih dalam_ mode _kagetnya._

"Gege, _kau_ okay _?" Luhan bahkan tak sadar jika sedari tadi Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil menatapnya bingung._

"Okay. _" Suaranya bahkan tak bisa menyakinkan Kyungsoo jika ia_ okay.

"Gege _bukan pembohong handal. Aku tahu ada yang tidak_ okay _dengan_ gege. _Katakan, ada apa,_ ge?"

" _Besok_ orang tua _mu akan kembali, Soo. Pihak rumah sakit bilang_ merekasembuh _, dan berani menjamin jika_ mereka _tak akan_ sakit _lagi." Sial! Kemana fokusmu, Luhan?! Bagaimana bisa kau membocorkan semuanya?! Jika pun kau harus mengatakannya, katakanlah dengan nada gembira! Ini kabar gembira bagi Kyungsoo. Meskipun itu kabar buruk, bahkan mungkin malapetaka, bagimu!_

" _Benarkah?!" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan mata berbinar. "Benarkan_ orang tua _ku akan kembali,_ ge _?" Kali ini tubuh kurus Luhan yang jadi sasaran ke_ agresif _an tangan mungil Kyungsoo._

 _Luhan mengangguk dengan pandangan mata kosong. Otaknya masih bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya._

 _Bingung. Pikiran dan hati Luhan serempak merasakan kebingungan. Bagaimana ia melindungi Kyungsoo selanjutnya?_ Orang tua _Kyungsoo tak mungkin membiarkan Luhan menyentuh, bahkan mungkin melihat, Kyungsoo lagi. Ya, Tuhan, ini bukan akhir dari hidup Kyungsoo, 'kan?_

 _._

 _Tiga tahun lalu, saat Luhan baru saja pindah ke rumah sementaranya untuk menjalani pertukaran pelajar yang ia dapat, Luhan melihat seorang anak berusia sekitar enam tahun sedang mencengkram seekor kucing dengan beringas. Kucing itu bahkan hampir mati._

" _Ya, Tuhan!" Dengan cepat Luhan menjatuhkan kardus yang sedang ia bawa untuk menghampiri si gadis. Luhan bahkan tak menghiraukan teriakan ibunya yang menyuruhnya kembali._

 _Tangan kurus Luhan langsung mengambil alih kucing yang hampir mati di tangan si gadis kecil itu. Untung saja Luhan cepat, jika tidak bisa dipastikan kucing itu sudah mati._

" _Aw!" Luhan tak tahu jika kuku yang belum ia potong seminggu ini mengenai tangan si gadis hingga membuat tangan mungil si gadis tergores._

" _M-Maaf, aku tak bermaksud-"_

"Appo _" Luhan kalap, ia paling tak bisa melihat seseorang menangis karena dirinya. Apalagi ini seorang gadis kecil yang tak ia kenal._

" _B-Biar aku obati, ayo ikut aku."_

 _Luhan membawa gadis kecil itu ke rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama beberapa tahun kedepan setelah melepaskan kembali kucing yang tadi hampir mati. Selama jalan, gadis itu terus menangis merasakan perih di tangannya. Bahkan kini Luhan bisa mendengar isak tangis dari arah belakangnya. Luhan dibuat makin merasa bersalah._

 _Begitu sampai di depan rumahnya, Luhan langsung menghampiri sang ibu untuk mengambilkannya kotak obat, meninggalkan sang gadis yang kini sudah terisak dengan sedihnya._

 _Luhan yakin ia hanya memberikan segores luka di tangan mungil gadis yang tak dikenalnya itu. Tapi saat Luhan hendak mengobati tangan si gadis, luka itu sudah berubah, seperti luka sayatan pisau yang cukup dalam. Luhan makin kalap. Kukunya tak setajam dan tak sepanjang luka si gadis_ 'kan _?_

 _Niat awal Luhan ingin mengobati luka si gadis, Luhan malah berdiam diri, Menatap ngeri ke arah luka itu._ Ibu tolong aku!

" _L-Lukamu." Luhan, kau hanya melihat luka, bukan melihat hantu atau monster. Kenapa suaramu begitu panik?_

" _Kyungsoo!" Luhan ingin mendengar jawaban sang gadis—meskipun tadi Luhan tak melontarkan pertanyaan—tapi yang ia dengar justru teriakan seorang wanita usia sekitar tiga puluh tahunan dari rumah tempat tadi ia melihat si gadis._

 _Kyungsoo—Luhan menyimpulkan itulah nama si gadis, karena tubuh gadis itu langsung menegang begitu mendengar teriakan tadi—menggigit bibirnya dengan cukup kencang. Luhan bahkan meringis melihatnya. Kyungsoo itu mau melukai bibir_ heartshape _nya ya?_

" _Namamu-"_

" _Sedang apa kau disini?!" Luhan melotot kaget melihat seorang wanita—yang Luhan yakin wanita ini yang tadi berteriak—dengan penampilan yang mengerikan. Bajunya serba hitam dengan beberapa bercak merah, seperti darah. Mata sipitnya terlihat semakin menyeramkan dengan_ eyeliner _yang tebal, bibir tipisnya terlapisi_ lipstick _dengan warna ungu tua, dan dibagian pipi tirusnya ada sebuah goresan cukup panjang yang sudah mengering. Persis seperti nenek sihir yang sering Luhan lihat di album foto leluhurnya._

" _Oh, tanganmu." Berbeda dengan nada sebelumnya, kini nada bicara wanita itu justru terdengar ceria. Seperti orang yang baru mendapatkan hadiah besar._

 _Kyungsoo mundur selangkah saat wanita itu mencoba mendekatinya. Menyembunyikan tangannya yang terluka di balik punggung kecilnya. Kepala berhiaskan sebuah kuncir kudanya pun menggeleng ke kanan dan kiri dengan cepat. Mencoba memberitahu si wanita jika ia tak ingin di dekati._

" _Apa ramuanku berhasil?" Wanita keras kepala. Kyungsoo sudah memberi tanda jika ia tak ingin di dekati, tapi wanita itu masih saja mendekatinya._

 _Kyungsoo masih berusia enam tahun beberapa bulan, sedangkan wanita itu berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahunan, jelas saja Kyungsoo kalah saat ia coba menjauh. Wanita itu bergerak lebih cepat dari Kyungsoo dan berhasil melihat luka Kyungsoo yang semakin parah itu._

" _Ramuanku berhasil." Si wanita langsung tertawa begitu senang. Seperti nenek sihir yang Luhan tonton di_ film _Putri Tidur._

" _Pulanglah._ Ibu _obati lukamu."_

 _Sebenarnya mereka melihat Luhan atau tidak,_ sih _? Pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padanya? Luhan ini bukan patung di etalase toko_ tahu _! Terlebih lagi, Luhan juga belum bertanggung jawab atas luka di tangan Kyungsoo. Luhan bisa mati dengan rasa bersalah jika begini!_

 _._

 _Keesokan harinya, Luhan kembali mengunjungi rumah dimana ia pertama kali melihat Kyungsoo. Rumah itu terlihat sepi, seperti tak ada yang menghuni. Apalagi dengan cat dinding yang sudah memudar dimakan usia, rumput liar di halaman depan, bahkan dindingnnya juga sudah ditanami beberapa tanaman liar. Kenapa Luhan baru sadar?_

 _Nyali Luhan jadi sedikit menciut melihat penampilan rumah itu. Rumah itu terlihat seperti rumah hantu. Dan Luhan benci dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan makhluk astral itu. Tapi Luhan tak mau mati dengan rasa bersalah jika tak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan meminta maaf. Jadi harus bagaimana?_

 _Luhan menghela napasnya, mencoba menguatkan nyalinya untuk bertamu. Tak perduli rumah itu sebenarnya berpenghuni atau tidak._

" _P-Permisi." Luhan sudah berdiri di depan pintu rapuh itu. Mencoba mengintip lewat jendela yang sudah berkerak karena diterjang hujan dan debu._

 _Beberapa menit tak ada jawaban, Luhan hampir saja pergi meninggalkan tempat itu jika Kyungsoo tak keluar dari balik pintu itu. "Mencari siapa?"_

" _Aku mencarimu. Kau yang kemarin mencekik kucing itu 'kan?"_

" _M-Mencekik kucing? A-Aku?"_

 _Kyungsoo ini lupa ingatan atau apa_ sih _? Ia lupa dengan apa yang ia lakukan kemarin? Atau karena lukanya kemarin ia jadi lupa?_

" _Iya. Kemarin kau mencekik kucing sampai kucing itu hampir mati." Luhan menaruh kedua tangan kurusnya di leher, mencoba mempraktikkan bgaimana Kyungsoo saat mencekik kucing kemarin._

" _M-Maafkan aku, kak." Mimik wajah terkejut di wajah imut Kyungsoo langsung berubah menjadi mimik wajah bersalah menjurus sedih. Gadis ini ingin membuat rasa bersalah Luhan makin menumpuk_ ya _?_

" _B-Bukan itu yang ingin aku bicarakan." Sedikit bernapas lega saat Kyungsoo mau kembali mengangkat wajahnya, kali ini dengan mimik wajah penasaran. "Kemarin saat aku menyelamatkan kucing itu, tak sengaja aku melukai tanganmu. Aku ingin minta maaf untuk itu."_

" _Luka?" Sekarang apalagi?_

 _Kyungsoo melirik tangan mungilnya yang tertutupi sweater abu-abu, menyingkapnya sedikit dan tak menemukan segores pun luka di tangannya. Di kiri maupun di kanan, luka yang dimaksud pemuda di hadapannya ini tak ada. Pemuda ini salah orang, mungkin?_

" _Tanganku tak terluka, kak." Kyungsoo menunjukkan kedua tangan mungilnya, membuat mata rusa Luhan melotot._

 _Dimana luka itu?!_

 _._

 _Selidik punya selidik, ternyata_ orang tua _Kyungsoo itu seorang ilmuan penganut ilmu hitam. Dan mereka menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai bahan percobaan atas sesuatu yang baru saja mereka temukan._

 _Mereka tega sekali,_ ya _? Jelas saja! Kyungsoo itu hanya anak panti asuhan yang mereka adopsi untuk dijadikan boneka percobaan!_

 _Kemarin, mereka membuat Kyungsoo tak sadar saat mencekik kucing, niatnya supaya tangan Kyungsoo terluka karena cakaran kucing, tapi tangan Kyungsoo malah terluka karena Luhan. Saat terluka Kyungsoo sadar karena rasa perih cakaran Luhan._

 _Dan mengapa luka Kyungsoo menjadi parah?_

Orang tua _Kyungsoo baru saja mencoba sebuah ramuan_ gilamereka _. Ramuan itu bisa membuat sebuah luka kecil menjadi sebuah luka dahsyat yang bahkan bisa membuat bagian tubuh yang terluka itu menjadi terpotong dua. Untung saja Kyungsoo langsung mendapatkan penawar—yang untungnya penawar itu bekerja sesuai fungsinya—dari ramuan itu. Jika tidak, kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tangan mungil Kyungsoo. Dan setelah itu, Kyungsoo kembali diberi sebuah pil penghilang ingatan. Kyungsoo tak bisa mengingat kejadian dimana ia terluka. Itu kenapa Kyungsoo sedikit bingung saat Luhan bilang tangannya terluka._

 _._

 _Hari ke hari Luhan semakin akrab dengan Kyungsoo. Luhan juga semakin muak dengan prilaku_ orang tua _Kyungsoo yang menjadikan Kyungsoo bahan percobaan_ gilamereka _. Apalagi Kyungsoo selalu tak mengingat bagian dimana ia menjadi bahan percobaan, karena_ orang tua _nya selalu memberinya pil pelupa ingatan._

 _Dibantu dengan Yifan, kakak sepupunya yang bekerja sebagai seorang psikiater, Luhan berhasil membawa_ orang tua _Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit jiwa untuk mendapat perawatan. Berharap ke_ gila _an_ mereka _bisa berkurang. Setidaknya mereka tidak lagi menjadikan Kyungsoo bahan percobaan mereka._

 _Yifan janji kepada Luhan tak akan membiarkan_ orang tua _Kyungsoo keluar jika belum benar-benar sembuh. Meskipun itu harus menghabiskan seumur hidup Yifan. Yifan juga bilang sepertinya_ orang tua _Kyungsoo tak akan sembuh dalam waktu singkat. Mungkin sekitar dua puluh atau tiga puluh tahun baru bisa sembuh. Yifan juga masih memprediksikan itu. Ke_ gila _an_ orang tua _Kyungsoo setara dengan para psikopat._

 _Dan sekarang, terhitung dari hari dimana_ orang tua _Kyungsoo dibawa ke rumah sakit, ini masih dua tahun, pihak rumah sakit mengatakan mereka sudah sembuh?_

 _Kau bercanda?!_

 _._

 _Biasanya pemuda dengan mata rusa itu senang bisa pulang dari sekolahnya. Ia bisa bermain bersama gadis imut yang dua tahun ini ia rawat. Tapi sepertinya hari ini mejadi pengecualiaannya. Luhan berjalan dengan tak minat menuju rumah kecil yang menjadi rumahnya di Korea. Luhan bahkan terlihat seperti_ zombi _jika wajahnya penuh dengan goresan dan juga darah yang mengering. Sayangnya wajah itu tetap bersih dan tampan._

 _Hari ini, hari dimana_ orang tua _Kyungsoo_ kembali. _Itu artinya Luhan tak akan bisa bermain dengan Kyungsoo secara leluasa. Selain itu juga Luhan akan sering melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti_ mayat hidup. _Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Luhan ingin menangis. Bagaimana jika semua itu menjadi nyata?_ Big no! No!

 _Sekarang masih pukul dua belas lewat tiga puluh menit saat Luhan baru saja tiba di rumahnya, dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang duduk di ayunan tempat biasa gadis itu menanti Luhan pulang._

" _Halo,_ ge! _" Kyungsoo melompat turun dari ayunannya, menghampiri Luhan yang masih menundukkan kepalanya._

"Gege _terlihat lesu. Apa_ gege _sakit?" Kyungsoo menaruh tangan mungilnya di dahi lebar Luhan._ Tidak panas. Ada apa dengan _gege_?

"Gege _tak apa, Soo. Hanya saja banyak tugas yang harus_ gege _selesaikan." Bohong! Jelas-jelas kau mengkhawatirkan_ kepulangan orang tua _Kyungsoo tiga puluh menit lagi, Lu!_

"Gege _tak boleh seperti ini._ Gege _harus semangat supaya tugas_ gege _bisa cepat selesai dengan baik._ Arrachi _?!" Luhan mengangguk. Semangat Kyungsoo bisa sedikit banyak menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya._

 _Dua pasang kaki pemuda pemudi itu melangkah masuk kedalam rumah Luhan. Rumah itu hanya terdiri dari sebuah ruang tamu, dapur, dua kamar tidur—satu kamar tidur Luhan dan yang satunya kamar tidur Kyungsoo selama dua tahun ini. Dan sebuah taman kecil di belakang dekat dapur. Tidak besar, tapi nyaman._

"Gege _bilang hari ini orang tuaku akan pulang 'kan? Pukul berapa mereka pulang,_ ge _? Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu mereka. Aku sangat merindukan mereka." Luhan menghentikan langkahnya menuju dapur untu mengambil segelas air, membalikkan tubuhnya dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil memeluk bantal sofa._

 _Luhan terdiam di tempat. Kyungsoo sayang, tak tahukan dirimu jika_ gege _mu tak menyukai ucapanmmu tadi? Lihat sekarang, Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak suka yang begitu jelas kentara. Jika ini di dalam sebuah komik Jepang, mungkin kau bisa melihat percikan api di mata rusa Luhan._

"G-Gege _kenapa melihatku seperti itu? A-Aku takut,_ ge. _" Kyungsoo meringsuk ke pinggir sofa, menaikkan kakinya ke sofa lalu memeluknya. Kyungsoo selalu seperti itu jika sedang ketakutan._

 _Melihat itu Luhan langsung tersadar. Mata rusanya sudah menakuti_ adik _kecil nan manisnya itu."_ M-Mian _, Soo." Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya, bukan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air, melainkan melangkah menuju sofa dimana Kyungsoo sedang meringkuk ketakutan._

 _Luhan duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo, melepas tas yang bahkan Luhan tak sadar jika ia masih menyampirkannya di bahu. Membelai surai hitam yang baru seminggu ini berubah menjadi coklat gelap Kyungsoo dengan lembut, mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo jika tak ada yang perlu gadis itu takutkan._

 _Tangan kurusnya membawa tubuh mungil si gadis kedalam dekapannya. Menyalurkan rasa aman supaya si gadis tak lagi meringkuk ketakutan. Terlebih ia-lah yang menjadi pelaku atas ketakutan sang gadis._

 _Merasa si gadis sudah cukup tenang dan tidak lagi merasa takut, Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu polos melewati batas, Luhan tersenyum. "_ Gege _tadi menakutimu, ya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk._

"Gege _terlihat seperti_ Giant _yang akan memukuli_ Nobita _." Luhan terkekeh. Kyungsoo selalu menyamakannya dengan tokoh fiksi dalam_ animasi _atau_ film _atas apa yang selalu dilakukannya. Saat Luhan sedang tertawa, Kyungsoo bilang Luhan terlihat seperti_ Ron _di_ film _Harry Potter. Saat Luhan sedang lesu, Kyungsoo bilang Luhan terlihat seperti tokoh kucing di_ film Garfield _. Kyungsoo selalu mengatakan itu, dan Luhan tidak keberatan._

" _Dan kau terlihat seperti_ Nobita _saat ibunya menemukan kertas ulangannya."_

" _Aku ini perempuan,_ ge." _Kyungsoo cemberut. Kyungsoo ini perempuan, mengapa Luhan menyamakannya dengan_ Nobita _?_ Nobita _itu kan laki-laki! Lagipula Kyungsoo itu pintar meskipun ia tidak sekolah._

 _Keadaan hening setelahnya. Kyungsoo melesakkan kepalanya ke dada Luhan. Ia selalu merasa nyaman jika seperti itu. Luhan juga tak mempermasalahkan itu. Pemuda itu bahkan tak lagi mengingat ke_ pulang _an_ orang tua _gadis yang ada di pelukannya. Tak mengingatnya hingga ponsel di saku celananya berdering nyaring._

 _Nomor yang tak asing._

"Yeoboseyo. _"_

" _..."_

" _Ah, sudah sampai?" Tentu saja tak asing, itu nomor rumah sakit yang kemarin menghubunginya._

" _..."_

" _Aku ada di rumah. Rumahku tak jauh dari sana. Aku kesana." Luhan menaruh ponselnya dengan sedikit melemparnya ke atas meja kaca di depan sofa. Masa bodo jika ponsel atau meja itu akhirnya pecah atau rusak._

" _Apa ada yag tidak_ okay _,_ ge _?"_

 _Luhan menundukkan wajahnya, wajah Kyungsoo berada beberapa senti di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan mata bulat yang penasaran._

" _Semuanya_ okay. _" Memasang senyum sebaik mungkin supaya Kyungsoo yakin jika semuanya_ okay _._

 _Luhan menghela napasnya dalam. Mencoba mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya untuk mengatakan hal ini. Ayolah, Lu. Kau hanya akan mengatakan 'Soo,_ orang tua _mu sudah tiba.' Bukannya 'Soo,_ orang tua _mu sudah tiada.'_

" _Orang tuamu sudah ada di rumah, Soo." Luhan mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan mata yang tertutup. Ia sungguh tak siap dengan hal ini._

 _Gadis yang ada dalam pelukannya langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatapnya dengan mata berbinar dan senyum yang sumringah. "Benarkah? Bisa kita ke rumah sekarang,_ ge _?" Kyungsoo menangkupkan tangan kurus Luhan, mencoba memohon supaya Luhan mau menuruti keinginannya._

 _Tak mendapat respon dari pemuda di hadapannya, Kyungsoo merasa keinginannya tak akan terpenuhi. "_ Ge. Gege _tak mau, ya?" Mata bulatnya ini tak lagi berbinar senang, kini mata bulat itu memancarkan kesedihan._

"Gege _lelah, Soo." Otak sebelah mana yang memproses kata itu keluar melalui mulut mungilnya?_

" _Kalau begitu, aku pulang sendiri saja. Aku pulang ya,_ ge _." Pemuda itu bahkan belum sempat memproses apa yang dikatakan sang gadis, tapi si gadis bermata bulat itu sudah melangkah keluar dari rumah kecilnya._

 _Bodoh! Lu, kenapa kau diam saja?! Kau tak lihat Kyungsoo sudah hilang di balik pintu rumahmu?! Kyungsoo sudah pergi menghampiri dewa kematiannya! Mengapa kau diam saja, Lu?! Bergeraklah, Lu!_

 _Sial! Otaknya tak mau bekerja sama dengan hatinya yang menyuruh untuk mengejar Kyungsoo. Mengapa otak dan kakinya berkhianat disaat seperti ini?_

.

.

.

 _To be continue_

.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah memberikan _review_ di chap sebelumnya. Seneng banget bacanya kalau kalian penasaran dengan cerita nini, hehe!

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah mem _follow_ dan juga mem _fav_ cerita nini ini. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan kalian semua.

Terima kasih juga untuk _silent reader_. Meskipun tak meninggalkan jejak, mungkin kalian juga menanti cerita nini ini. (ngarep)

okay!

.

Review juseyo?

.

 _Donini_.


	3. Chapter 3

SOUL

.

By _donini_

 _._

Jongin, Kim

Kyungsoo, Do (GS)

Luhan, Xi

Joonmyeon, Kim

.

.

 _._

 _Matahari sudah menggelincir kembali ke singgasananya, digantikan oleh bulan yang malam ini tak begitu menampilkan sinar terangnya yang indah. Dan Luhan masih saja berdiam diri di dalam rumah kecilnya, tak berniat sedikit pun untuk keluar menghampiri Kyungsoo yag sekarang entah ia masih baik-baik saja atau sudah..._

 _Sudahlah tak perlu dipikirkan!_

 _Luhan bukannya tak mau menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sekarang—mungkin—sedang_ bersama orang tua _nya. Ia bisa saja pergi ke_ rumahhantu _Kyungso dan menyeret gadis kecil itu keluar dari sana dan kembali membawanya ke rumahnya. Hanya saja... Entahlah. Ada sesuatu tak kasat mata yang menghalanginya untuk melakukan itu semua._

 _Luhan takut_ orang tua _Kyungsoo akan menghajarnya karena telah membawa_ mereka _ke rumah sakit jiwa. Luhan masih sembilan belas tahun dan dia tak mau hidupnya berakhir secepat itu. Bisa sajakan_ orang tua _Kyungsoo menyiramnya dengan cairan asam?_ Mereka _'kan_ gila _!_

 _Semua lamunan Luhan buyar ketika ia mendengar suara pintu rumahnya diketuk. Kyungsoo kah itu? Atau justru_ orang tua _gadis itu? Bagaimana ini? Kedua kemungkinan itu bisa terjadi 'kan? Apa yang harus pemuda itu lakukan? Membukakan pintu atau membiarkan seseorang itu tetap disana?_

" _Ini aku, Lu. Yifan."_ Heol _! Kedua kemungkinan yang ia perkirakan tak ada yang benar. Ternyata Yifan si pelaku atas terketuknya pintu rumah Luhan._

 _Menghela napas lega, Luhan melangkah untuk membukakan pintu. Yifan berdiri disana dengan setelan kerja yang masih melekat di tubuh tegapnya._

" _Ada apa?" Luhan memang bukan seorang tuan rumah yang baik, bukannya mempersilahkan tamunya masuk, ia malah langsung bertanya. Salahkan saja pada sikap tak suka basa-basinya._

" _Kau tak mempersilahkan aku masuk terlebih dahulu?" Bersyukurlah Yifan itu kakak sepupu yang baik. Meskipun lama tak bertemu dengan Luhan, ia masih hapal dengan benar segala kebiasaan Luhan._

 _Tanpa berkata, Luhan menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, memberikan celah untuk Yifan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sedikit mengintip ke rumah Kyungsoo yang terlihat lebih layak—sepertinya seseorang baru saja merapikan rumah itu—sebelum menutup kembali pintu itu._

 _Kini Yifan sudah duduk di sofa_ single _bulat yang pemandangannya langsung mengarah ke rumah Kyungsoo._

" _Kenapa tadi kau tak kesana?" Tanya Yifan begitu Luhan kembali dari dapur, mengambil dua kaleng minuman dingin. Untuk yang satu ini sudah kebiasaan Luhan dan Yifan jika bersama._

 _Sambil menenguk minuman kaleng rasa jeruknya, Luhan mengangkat bahunya acuh. Luhan saja tak tahu harus menjawab apa._

" _Maafkan aku." Luhan menatap Yifan dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Minta maaf untuk apa?_

" _Setahun lalu aku tak lagi menangani_ mereka _. Yixing yang menggantikanku untuk menangani_ mereka _. Dan entah megapa Yixing bilang jika_ mereka _sebenarnya tak_ sakit _. Saat aku periksa pun_ mereka _baik-baik saja. Aku tak mengerti. Padahal sebelumnya jelas-jelas_ mereka sakit _."_

 _Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya, tak percaya dengan apa yang kakak sepupunya itu katakan. Tak mungkin_ sakit _seperti_ orang tua _Kyungsoo bisa sembuh dalam sekejap. Yifan bilang juga tak mungkin, tapi mengapa ini terjadi?_

" _Kau menjamin_ nya _? Menjamin jika Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja?" Luhan menatap Yifan dengan penuh harap. Berharap supaya Yifan berkata 'tidak' maka dengan cepat Luhan akan langsung membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke rumahnya. Harapan yang buruk memang._

" _Ya." Sial! Kau seharusnya tak bilang begitu, Yifan! Seharusnya kau bilang tidak supaya adik sepupumu ini bahagia! "Kami sudah menguji_ mereka _selama setahun. Dan_ mereka _benar-benar normal._ Mereka _seperti manusia yang sehat. Kami menjamin Kyungsoo baik-baik saja."_

 _Luhan mengacak surai coklat madunya frustasi. Pasti ada yang tak beres! Ada sesuatu yang tak benar di balik semua ini! Tapi apa?! Mengapa otak Luhan tak bisa bekerja dengan benar seharian ini?!_

" _Harry!" Luhan tersadar begitu televisi layar datarnya sedang menayangkan_ film Harry Potter _yang sengaja ia setel untuk menghilangkan kesunyian. Itu suara_ Hermaone _yang sedang mengejar_ Harry _._

 _Itu dia!_ Orang tua _Kyungsoo itu ilmuan penganut ilmu hitam! Apa mungkin_ mereka _menggunakan ilmu hitam itu untuk mengelabuhi semua staff rumah sakit? Mungkin saja 'kan?_

 _Dulu Luhan juga pernah terkena ilmu hitam_ orang tua _Kyungsoo. Luhan bersikap seperti seorang idiot selama seminggu hingga ia di bawa ke gereja oleh orang tua Sehun, sahabatnya di sekolah. Untunglah Sehun sedikit banyak mengerti tentang_ itu _. Sehun bilang orang tuanya yang mengajarkan itu semua. Untuk berjaga-jaga._

 _Dugaan Luhan semakin menguat saat ditatapnya mata Yifan. Ada yang berbeda di mata itu. Sesuatu yang hitam menyelimuti mata Yifan. Dulu mata Luhan juga seperti itu, kata Sehun._

" _Bisakah kau hubungi Yixing_ jie _,_ _sekarang? Aku ingin membawa kalian ke suatu tempat."_

" _Kemana?"_

" _Gereja."_

 _._

 _Kini Luhan, Yifan, Yixing,_ _dan Sehun, sudah berada di sebuah gereja dekat rumah Sehun. Di seberang rumah Sehun tepatnya. Awalnya mereka ingin mengajak serta orang tua Sehun, tapi sayang, orang tua Sehun sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk mengunjungi nenek Sehun yang sedang sakit. Beruntunglah mereka karena Sehun sedikit banyak bisa mengerti cara untuk menghilangkan sihir hitam pada diri seseorang._

 _Kini Sehun tengah mengucapkan beberapa ayat dan sebuah mantra yang entah apa itu pada Yifan dan juga Yixing. Mata Yixing ternyata sama seperti Yifan, terselimuti sesuatu yang hitam. Tubuh Yifan dan Yixing mengejang, seperti orang_ ayan _. Sehun tak mengerti, ia salah baca atau bagaimana? Tapi ia yakin semua yang ia lakukan ini sudah benar, seperti apa yang ayahnya lakukan dulu pada Luhan._

" _Hun, Mereka baik-baik saja 'kan?" Luhan panik melihat Yifan dan juga Yixing yang seperti orang_ ayan _._

" _Aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja. Hanya saja sepertinya sihir yang_ mereka _gunaan kali ini lebih berat dari dulu yang_ mereka _gunakan untukmu."_

 _Beberapa menit, Yifan dan Yixing sudah kembali tenang. Kini mereka tengah mencoba untuk kembali menetralkan napas._

"Ge _,_ are you okay _?" Luhan menatap Yifan yang masih menutup matanya._

" _Ya. Aku_ okay _." Segera setelah Yifan membuka mata, Sehun mengecek kembali, apakah sihir itu masih ada atau tidak. Dan, untung saja selimut hitam itu sudah hilang. Sehun berhasil melakukannya. Begitu juga dengan Yixing. Tak ada lagi selimut hitam di mata wanita ber_ dimple _itu._

 _._

 _Keesokan harinya, Yifan—kemarin pria itu menginap di rumah Luhan—dan Luhan menyambangi rumah Kyungsoo. Demi semua koleksi novel yang ia punya, Luhan melihat_ ibu _Kyungsoo dengan penampilan normal._ Dress _selutut berwarna kuning cerah, rambut yang di potong pendek sebahu, make up natural. Bahkan_ ibu _Kyungsoo terlihat lebih muda dari usianya. Tak seperti dulu yang terlihat begitu seram dan menakutkan._

Ayah _Kyungsoo juga sama. Biasanya pria itu selalu menggunakan baju seorang_ profesor _yang sudah kumal. Rambutnya terlihat lengket dan berminyak. Tapi sekarang? Pria itu mengenakan kemeja_ press body _yang lengannya ia lipat hingga siku, serta celana bahan hitam. Rambutnya juga tersisir rapih, tampak halus dan terurus._

Mereka _itu masih orang yang sama seperti dua tahun lalu 'kan?_

" _Kalian sudah sarapan?" Luhan dan Yifan kini sudah duduk di ruang tamu rumah Kyungsoo._

 _Bahkan rumah ini tampak sangat berbeda. Dulu, saat Luhan pertama kali menyambangi rumah Kyungsoo, rumah itu sangat berantakan. Yang tertata rapi hanya beberapa botol dengan berbagai macam_ _ramuan maupun cairan kimia berbahaya. Lebih pantas disebut_ laboraturium _daripada tempat tinggal._

 _Perabotannya tertata rapi, majalah lama tertumpuk di kolong meja ruang tamu. Sofa bersih tanpa ada pakaian atau cairan yang tertempel disana. Dinding rumah juga tak lagi ditempeli sarang laba-laba. Luhan juga tak terkena sihir itu kan?_

"Gege _!" Lamunan Luhan buyar begitu suara yang mengiang di telinganya semalaman itu terdengar, diikuti dengan seorang gadis yang masih terbalut piyama tidur menuruni tangga. Kyungsoo tampak begitu segar._

" _Kau tidur nyenyak sayang?"_ Ibu _Kyungsoo bertanya dari dalam dapur, sedang menyiapkan sarapan._

"Ne, eomma." _Luhan kira Kyungsoo akan langsung menghampirinya, tapi tidak. Gadis itu menghampiri_ ibu _nya, memeluknya dari belakang. Terlihat normal._

 _._

 _Luhan tak lagi menaruh curiga pada_ orang tua _Kyungsoo. Sebulan ini_ mereka _bersikap normal. Tak ada yang mencurigakan. Kyungsoo juga masih sering mengunjungi rumah Luhan._

 _Hari ke hari Luhan tak lagi mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo. Menurutnya Kyungsoo justru terlihat semakin bahagia. Pipinya semakin gembil._

 _Tapi sebulan kemudian Luhan kembali menaruh curiga. Pasalnya Kyungsoo tak lagi seceria kemarin. Kyungsoo sekarang lebih sering diam. Biasanya Kyungsoo sangat_ aktif _tapi kini gadis itu sangat_ pasif. _Kyungsoo tak lagi tertarik pergi ke_ festival _setiap bulan yang di adakan di dekat rumah mereka. Kyungsoo jadi jarang bicara._

" _Soo, aku bingung." Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya pada Luhan._

" _Bingung kenapa,_ ge _?" Luhan tak bisa menemukan tatapan mata yang penasaran pada mata Kyungsoo. Biasanya Kyungsoo selalu penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Luhan._

" _Sebenarnya apa ini-" Luhan mengapit kacang panjang yang di potong pendek di antara sumpitnya."-kacang panjang, atau kacang pendek?" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata rusanya yang dibuat selucu mungkin. Kyungsoo selalu tertawa melihat ekspresi Luhan seperti itu._

" _Itu kacang panjang,_ ge _." Kyungsoo kembali mengacuhkan Luhan, kembali fokus pada makanannya. Mereka sedang makan siang bersama di rumah Luhan._

" _Tapi kan ini sudah tak panjang lagi, Soo." Luhan masih mencoba menarik perhatian Kyungsoo._

" _Tapi namanya tetap kacang panjang,_ ge _." Kyungsoo bahkan tak melihat Luhan saat mengatakan itu. Tak biasanya Kyungsoo seperti itu. Kenapa Kyungsoo mengacuhkannya? Apa ia melakukan salah? Biasanya Kyungsoo selalu memarahinya balik jika Luhan marah. Tapi mengapa sekarang gadis itu diam jika memang Luhan melakukan salah?_

 _Luhan tahu Kyungsoo sekarang berusia sembilan tahun. Sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Apa ini cara terbaru Kyungsoo saat sedang marah terhadap Luhan?_

" _Kau marah padaku?" Luhan menaruh sumpitnya. Selera makannya menghilang seketika._

" _Marah? Untuk apa?" Biasanya Kyungsoo selalu memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan jika dalam_ mode _penasaran. Tapi lihat, Kyungsoo bahkan tak menegakkan kepalanya._

" _Kau mengacuhkanku."_

" _Aku sedang makan."_

" _Biasanya saat kita makan juga tak masalah jika sambil berbincang."_

" _Kebiasaan buruk. Hentikan. Itu tak baik." Kyungsoo memasukkan suapan nasi terakhirnya, menatap Luhan datar._

" _Dulu kau tak mempermasalahkan itu. Kau justru kesal jika kita makan dalam keadaan hening. Sebenarnya kau kenapa, Soo?"_

" _Memangnya aku harus kenapa?" Meletakkan kembali dengan hati-hati gelas yang baru saja ia teguk habis isinya._

" _Soo."_

" _Hm?" Kyungsoo biasanya akan menjawab dengan manja 'ada apa,_ ge _' atau '_ ne _,_ ge' _tapi sekarang? Sangat singkat. Kau sedang puasa bicara atau apa, Kyungsoo?_

 _._

 _Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, dan jam berganti hari. Semakin hari sikap Kyungsoo semakin membuat Luhan frustasi. Gadis sembilan tahun itu bersikap acuh seperti wanita usia dua puluhan yang sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Sangat dingin dan acuh. Padahal mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, dan hey! Luhan bahkan hanya menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai adiknya. Sungguh!_

 _Sore ini, seperti sore sebelumnya. Kyungsoo dan Luhan meyibukan diri dengan merapikan tanaman yang rusak ataupun menanam tanaman yang baru. Meskipun taman di belakang rumah Luhan tidak begitu luas, tapi cukup untuk menanam beberapa tanaman._

 _Selama mereka melakukan kegiatan merapikan dan menanam tanaman, Kyungsoo hanya diam. Fokus pada apa yang ia kerjakan. Luhan juga begitu. Tak ada perbincangan disela-sela kegiatan mereka seperti sore hari beberapa bulan lalu. Luhan sudah mulai lelah dengan sikap acuh Kyungsoo._

 _Semua kegiatan yang mereka lakukan telah selesai. Luhan menyeka keringat yang mengaliri dahi dan pelipisnya. Biasanya Kyungsoo yang melakukan itu, tapi lihat sekarang. Gadis bermata bulat itu sibuk membersihkan dirinya sendiri tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Luhan._

Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Pasti ada yang salah dengan Kyungsoo.

 _Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang kini tengah duduk di ayunan pinggir taman. Luhan membelinya untuk Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sangat suka menghabiskan waktunya di atas ayunan._

" _Soo." Luhan mengambil tempat di sebelah kanan Kyungsoo._

" _Hm?" Luhan mendesah. Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dengan dua huruf. H dan M._

" _Soo, apa kau_ okay _?"_

 _Kyungsoo menoleh. "Aku_ okay _,_ ge _." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan nada datar tanpa intonasi. Mimik wajahnya juga tak berubah. Setidaknya ia harus merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi ceria untuk meyakinkan Luhan bahwa ia_ okay _._

"Look at me, _Soo." Seperti robot, Kyungsoo langsung menatap Luhan tepat ke manik mata rusa pemuda yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya itu._

 _Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang hilang di balik mata bulat coklat Kyungsoo. Ada tempat yang seharusnya terisi, tapi sekarang tempat itu kosong. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sekarang apalagi? Apalagi yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo? Sesuatu itu tidak buruk 'kan?_

 _Luhan menatap semakin dalam ke manik mata Kyungsoo. Masih terus berusaha mencari sesuatu yang tak ia temukan itu. Sesuatu yang seharusnya ada namun sekarang tak ada, hilang. Dan Luhan tahu apa sesuatu yang seharusnya ada tapi sekarang tak ada itu._

 _Jiwa dan emosi Kyungsoo._

 _Mata coklat bulat itu kini terasa hampa. Coklat, tapi terasa kelam. Terbuka, tapi seperti tertutup. Hidup, tapi seperti mati. Dan Luhan merasa mata rusanya mulai memanas. Sesuatu juga sudah mengumpul di mata rusanya, mengaburkan pandangannya._

 _Luhan masih merasa tak yakin dengan pendapatnya itu. Ia masih merasa semua dugaannya itu salah. Sebenarnya Luhan mengharapkan itu, sebuah harapan yang Luhan saja tidak bisa terlalu berharap pada itu semua._

 _Tangan kurus yang kini sedikit berbentuk itu menyentuh pipi gembil Kyungsoo dengan keras. Tangannya bahkan sampai memerah. Pipi Kyungsoo juga tak beda jauh. Pipi gembilnya memerah seperti bunga yang baru merekah. Memerah bukan karena merona, tapi karena tangan Luhan yang bergesekan dengan pipinya dengan begitu keras._

 _Respon Kyungsoo? Gadis itu tetap diam seperti tak ada yang terjadi. Mata bulatnya tak mengeluarkan sebulir pun airmata. Bibirnya juga tak ia gigit seperti biasa saat ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Kyungsoo kini sungguhan telah berubah._

" _Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, Soo?" Luhan membawa Kyungsoo kepelukannya. Air mata sudah mengantri untuk turun melewati pipi Luhan. Biasanya Luhan paling anti untuk memperlihatkan airmatanya di hadapan orang lain. Tapi demi Kyungsoo, pemuda itu rela menangis seperti bayi yang kehausan._

 _Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo tak bergeming. Tetap pada posisi semulanya. Duduk di sebelah kiri Luhan dengan pipi memerah dan tatapan kosong._

" _Kau harus ikut denganku, Soo. Aku tak mau_ mereka _memperparahmu lagi. Kita akan pergi dari sini,_ okay _?"_

 _Luhan kembali membawa Kyungsoo ke dekapan hangatnya. Membelai punggung sempit_ adik _nya dan membiarkan airmatanya mengalir seperti air di sungai. Masa bodo dengan_ imagemanly _yang selama ini ia tanamkan. Kyungsoo terlalu pandai untuk menghapus semua yang telah Luhan buat dalam waktu sekejap._

 _._

 _Matahari telah digantikan rembulan. Luhan tak membiarkan Kyungsoo pulang ke rumahnya. Toh,_ orang tua _Kyungsoo juga tak akan memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang tak pulang ke rumah. Kyungsoo hanya dibutuhkan saat mereka menemukan sesuatu yang baru dan mencobanya pada Kyungsoo._

 _Luhan kini tengah menatap televisi yang sedang dalam keadaan mati. Jemarinya masih sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi sesorang. Bibir mungilnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan umpatan saat seseorang yang ia coba hubungi tak menjawab panggilannya._ Mama, maafkan anakmu yang suka mengumpat ini _._

" _Cepat angkat panggilanku,_ ge _." Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya Yifan tak menjawab panggilan Luhan. Ya, sedari tadi Luhan memang mencoba untuk menghubungi kakak sepupunya itu._

 _Panggilan kelima belas, dan Yifan baru menjawab panggilannya. Luhan baru bisa benapas lega._

" _Kenapa kau baru jawab panggilanku,_ ge _?" Selain bukan tuan rumah yang baik, Luhan juga bukan seseorang dengan sopan santun saat menelepon orang dengan keadaan emosi. Luhan bilang itu tak masalah, kebanyakan orang juga seperti itu._

" _..."_

" _Besok, datang ke rumahku. Bawa juga beberapa staff dan mungkin polisi kedengaran bagus."_

" _..."_

"Mereka _kembali berulah,_ ge _! Kyungsoo kehilangan jiwa dan emosinya kali ini! Kyungsoo jadi seperti mayat hidup!" Ucap Luhan menggebu-gebu. Cukup sudah kesabarannya dan kebodohannya selama tiga bulan ini._

" _..."_

" _Aku tunggu." Luhan memutuskan sambungan telepon terlebih dahulu. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran_ sofa _dan menghembuskan napas dengan kasar._

 _._

 _Luhan tak biasanya bangun sepagi ini. Ini masih pukul delapan pagi dan ini hari minggu. Biasanya Luhan baru bangun pukul sembilan atau mungkin jam sepuluh. Itupun dibantu Kyungsoo yang menyambangi rumahnya, jika tidak, Luhan bisa tidur sampai sore. Tapi lihat sekarang? Luhan sudah terlihat segar dengan kemeja santai kotak biru hitam dan juga celana_ jeans _yang membalut kaki jenjangnya._

 _Mata rusanya tampak berbinar khawatir menatap jalanan. Ia menunggu sebuah mobil dari tempat Yifan bekerja. Membawa pergi_ orang tua _Kyungsoo sejauh mungkin, maka Luhan akan tenang membawa Kyungsoo pergi._

"Ge, _kau tak sarapan dulu?" Kyungsoo membuyarkan konsentrasi Luhan._

" _Aku sudah sarapan."_

" _Tapi aku belum." Luhan memukul dahi lebarnya. Ia lupa. Tadi Luhan hanya menyiapkan sarapan untuknya sendiri, Luhan lupa menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyungsoo. Luhan terbiasa menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri beberapa bulan ini. Sejak Kyungsoo kembali tinggal bersama_ orang tua _nya lebih tepatnya._

" _Biar aku buatkan." Luhan kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan Kyungsoo yang membuntuti._

 _Sembilan belas tahun usia yang bisa dibilang masih muda. Memang masih muda. Kebanyakan dari remaja seusianya tak bisa memasak. Luhan bahkan tak yakin mereka pernah mengunjungi dapur. Untuk yang wanita juga Luhan tak yakin. Tapi Luhan, ia sembilan belas tahun, dan ia pria. Keterampilannya dalam memasak begitu handal. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengolah bahan bahan menjadi sajian yang lezat dan bergizi._

 _Lima menit, Luhan sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyungsoo. Menyajikannya di hadapan Kyungsoo, dan sang gadis langsung menyantapnya tanpa banyak bicara. Kyungsoo bahkan tak masalah makan seorang diri. Biasanya kan ia akan merajuk minta ditemani. Luhan harus membiasakan diri dengan keheningan Kyungsoo yang sekarang. Atau mungkin ia yang harus mencoba lebih berisik?_

 _Telinga si mata rusa menangkap sebuah ketukan di pintu rumahnya. Yifan sudah sampai?_

" _Tunggu disini dan makanlah dengan tenang._ Gege _akan membukakan pintu untuk tamu." Kyungsoo mengangguk. Si mata bulat bahkan tak mengangkat wajahnya. Entah karena begitu menikmati masakan Luhan atau karena memang ia tak peduli._

 _Pintu sudah dibuka oleh si pemuda mata rusa, seorang pemuda yang lebih tua sudah berdiri menjulang di hadapannya dengan beberapa orang lainnya di belakang si pria yang lebih tua._

" _Masuklah, Kyungsoo sedang sarapan." Yifan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tumben sekali Luhan menjadi tuan rumah yang baik._

 _Saat masuk kedalam ruang tamu, Kyungsoo sudah selesai dengan sarapannya. Gadis sembilan tahun itu sedang berdiri di pintu yang menyambungkan ruang tamu dan dapur._

" _Hai, Kyungsoo." Yifan menyapa Kyungsoo yang hanya ditanggapi sebuah tatapan kosong oleh si empunya nama. Kyungsoo tak begitu mengenal Yifan,_ well _, sebenarnya mereka pernah bertemu, hanya saja mereka tak pernah bertegur sapa._

" _Responnya padaku juga sama seperti itu." Luhan mengedikkan bahunya. Bibirnya tersenyum miring, bukan meremehkan, terkesan seperti mengasihani diri sendiri._

 _._

 _Kini Luhan, Yifan, dan Kyungsoo, serta beberapa staff rumah sakit sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu sederhana Luhan. Mereka ingin memastikan perkataan Luhan yang mengatakan Kyungsoo tak punya jiwa dan juga emosi lagi._

 _Beberapa pemeriksaan telah dilakukan. Yifan memastikan semuanya berjalan sesuai prosedur dan dilakukan dengan benar. Dan hasilnya juga benar sesuai dengan perkataan Luhan. Kyungsoo kosong. Jiwa dan emosinya entah hilang kemana. Kyungsoo jadi seperti mayat hidup jika saja wajahnya pucat dengan lingkar mata hitam yang menyeramkan._

" _Aku ingin kali ini_ mereka _benar-benar dirawat. Tak lagi keluar dan tak lagi bisa menemui Kyungsoo." Ucap Luhan final. Ia sudah terlanjur menyayangi Kyungsoo dan tak ingin gadis itu kembali menderita._

" _Kami lakukan yang terbaik, Lu."_

 _._

 _Rumah Kyungsoo sudah terkepung dengan para personil polisi dan beberapa staff rumah sakit yang siap membawa_ orang tua _Kyungsoo kembali ke rumah sakit._

 _Awalnya_ mereka _menyangkal semua yang dituduhkan Luhan, namun semua tak bertahan lama._ Orang tua _Kyungsoo mengamuk seperti dua tahun lalu. Menjerit seperti orang kerasukan arwah. Memberontak seperti seekor sapi yang akan disembelih. Dan Luhan tak peduli. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang dua tahun lalu menangis, kini nampak tak peduli. Jelas saja, gadis itu tak lagi memiliki jiwa dan emosi._

 _Semua personil polisi, staff rumah sakit, dan juga_ orang tua _Kyungsoo sudah pergi. Kali ini tidak utuk kembali. Luhan kini tengah membantu Kyungsoo merapikan barang-barangnya. Besok Luhan akan membawa Kyungsoo ke China. Luhan sudah selesai dengan sekolahnya, dan ia berencana untuk mencari pekerjaan di negara kelahirannya itu. Ia juga berniat untuk merawat—mungkin mengadopsi—Kyungsoo bersama orang tuanya. Menjadikan gadis itu bagian dari keluarganya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continue_.

.

Nini lupa kasih tau kalian kalau chap ini dan sebelumnya memang masih flashback. Mungkin chap berikutnya juga masih flashback. Nini bikin ini cerita jadi alur mundur. Mungkin cuma ada satu chap dengan alur maju. Masih bingung juga hehe.

.

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview, follow, fav.

.

Review juseyo?

.

 _Donini._


	4. Pemberitahuan!

Hallo!

Kangen sama cerita ini gak? Hehe!

Sebelumnya maaf kalau ini bukan update, tapi pemberitahuan. Sepertinya cerita ini gak bisa nini lanjut untuk waktu yang gak tau sampai kapan. Otak nini lupa sama jalan cerita ini karena banyak tugas kuliah T-T.

Lagi gak bisa memproses kelanjutan dari cerita ini, jadi maaf kalau cerita ini gak akan nini update dalam waktu dekat. Bukan berarti engga akan dilanjut loh ya. Akan nini lanjut, tapi engga tau kapan.

Kalau yang 'No!' itu akan tetep nini lanjut, soalnya yang itu udah mateng jalan cerita dan segalanya. Sebagai teguran juga sih.

Harap maklum yaaa : )

 _Donini_.


End file.
